


Would I lie to you?

by kaige68



Series: Licking [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve may need to back-peddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would I lie to you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is fiction, I make no profit  
>  So [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor** and I have decided to work this out as a series, going back and forth with a piece of fic each (instead of RP-ing it). This then, becomes part 5 of our **Licking** series.  
>  Part 1 **We should WHAT?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/505495)/[LJ](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/135554.html) by [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/)**kaige68**  
>  Part 2 **Seriously?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/506563)/[LJ](http://haldoor-honey.livejournal.com/98060.html) by [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor**  
>  Part 3 **Is this a Joke?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/509262)/[LJ](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/135772.html) by [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/)**kaige68**  
>  Part 4 **Why did I ask?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/510272)/[LJ](http://haldoor-honey.livejournal.com/98513.html) by [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor**

_**No you don’t.**_ Followed a few minutes later by. **_You know you like the idea of being licked._** And Steve texted (completely illegally when stopped at a light while driving). **_Or u wouldn’t hav made calls_.**

**_Calls? Plural? I said Tony. Why do you think I made calls?_ **

Steve smirked when he put his truck in park and turned off the engine. **_If you called one, then you called two._** It was possible that it took Danny a while to get up the courage to make the second call, especially after the comment that Tony had made. Steve figured that Danny wouldn’t actually stop the calls until he'd made 3 of them.

 ** _Mac called you._** Steve smiled at the text, he could practically hear Danny’s un-typed swearing.

He sent back. **_It was hard to tell what he was saying through the laughter._**

 ** _See? I do hate you. I hate you and your *friends*_** Steve leaned against the warm hood unsure what cocky thing he should say in response. A minute later another text came in. **_He said again. You were using him as a reference *again*_.**

**_I’ve had people call Mac before._ **

**_YOU SON OF A BITCH! He’s a plant. You padded the list and Mac is plant. I can’t believe I let you do this to me._ **

And that was the crux of all the hesitation he’d had at giving Danny the list in the first place.

Yes, Steve had padded the list. He’d also only put actual information on three of the contacts. Mac (real name Kent) was on the list twice with two different phone numbers. He was the kind of guy who would go along with anything someone said to him. Steve hadn’t needed to prep the guy, all Danny had to do would be to start the conversation in the very detective way he had about him and Kent would be off and running. Kent was also the kind of guy who would notice that the second call was from the same number and change his speech enough to pass through what would be Danny’s embarrassed questions. Steve had called Tony (real name Tony) and told him it was a joke and that he could say anything if Danny called.

The list had been Tony at number 1; there was no way Danny wouldn’t start at the top. Kent had been number 4, because Danny would over-think it, not go in order just to spite Steve, opting to skip over the rest of the top 3 references. Kent was second to the last as well because Steve was sure Danny wouldn’t call someone who could be the random tack on name at the end. The other four names on the list were fake, random numbers and names that Steve came up with. He figured if Danny deviated from the rigid pattern Steve had come up with then getting an answer of _Wrong number_ or _I don’t know any McGarrett_ wouldn’t throw him. Which was also why he’d made sure to mention that some of the men thought they were straight, or were married.

It had been funny, days ago, when the idea of telling Danny that he looked hot in the vest had been planted in his mind. But then it morphed. He wanted Danny to want to fuck him. If Danny wanted to take it as a joke then Steve could blow it off. He would just _really_ prefer that they didn’t drop it with a laugh and go back to normal.

Only now Danny had taken the whole thing seriously, and caught Steve in the joke. _I can’t believe I let you do this to me._ He’d hurt his best friend. He was so fucked.

Steve started typing into his phone as he walked. **_I would never have had you call people I had actually slept with. I did this because I wanted to push it further, I wanted to you to think about me like that. But I wanted to leave an out so_** Steve paused at the top of the stairs looking across the public balcony, unsure how much he should give away in a text. He straightened his shoulders and dove in. **_I wouldn’t lose a friend._** Steve hit the send button, letting himself sag against the rail. He debated what his next step should be, and opted for one more text. **_Open the door, D._**

**Author's Note:**

> Part 6 [Is that a promise?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/511675)by [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor**


End file.
